The known three-phase asynchronous engine includes a rotor in a form of a flat disk made of non-magnetic electroconductive material, rigidly fixed on a steel shaft in a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of the shaft; a stator, which is coaxial to the shaft, and is installed with a working backlash relative to the plane of a rotor's disk, the stator includes three L-shaped laminated packages of cores with phase coils, situated around the shaft of the motor under 120° angle, one in relation to other, and are enclosed between the first and the second flat base plates. The plates of the bases are executed from nonconductive material, and their planes are perpendicular to the shaft's axis. The bearings of the shaft are installed in the centre of each base plate. There are through windows on the first base plate, where the end faces of the cores' one side are fixed (patent AM 852 A2, HO2K17/04, 22.06.2000).
The lack of the known construction is the low manufacturability:                the cores' packages are laminated from L-shaped plates,        the base plates are not identical,        
Besides that, the abilities of sectionalization of the known construction are limited with one pair of the sections.
The aim of the invention is to raise the manufacturability of the construction and to expand the range of the motor's modifications by the way of providing ability of unlimited sectionalization of the rotor, as well as the stator.